Puberty
by Kirishimachan
Summary: Keluh kesah seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto dalam masa pubertasnya yang sangat memusingkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Warn! sasufemnaru. Shinobi-theme!
1. keluhan pertama Naruto

***_Naruto hanya milik Om MK.*_**

**_Warn!_**

**_Sasufemnaru._**

**_Rated: M_**

**_I like to write using dirty language that is satisfying._**

-

-

**_Halfcanon_**

**_all character occ_**

**_-_**

**_Happy reading~_**

\--

Konoha adalah desa yang termasuk kedalam kategori '_damai_'. Tidak ada peperangan--hingga pertumpahan darah. Setidaknya itu semua hanya terdapat di desa itu sendiri, mungkin desa lain juga sama? _Well_, walaupun begitu, tampaknya kedamaian itu sendiri tidak dapat dirasakan oleh seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang keemasan.

Lontaran cacian, makian, bahkan hingga kekerasan fisik sering ia dapatkan di desa yang menampungnya. Namun, ia tidak menanggapi itu semua dan menganggapnya angin lalu. Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia tidak membalasnya--walaupun balasan yang disebutkan disini bukanlah balasan yang serupa dilakukan oleh para penduduk. Gadis kecil itu akan membalasnya dengan keusilannya, dan semua itu tentu saja untuk mendapatkan perhatian para penduduk akan tertuju kepadanya. Ia bahkan mengaharapkan perhatian yang lebih banyak lagi--seperti saat ini. Ia tengah memegang kuas cat lalu mencelupkannya kedalam tong cat yang ia genggam di tangan kiri.

Gadis cilik itu melukis asal di bebatuan yang berbentuk dengan rupa sesosok lelaki--atau yang biasanya disebut dengan pahatan wajah Hokage, pemimpin desa Konoha. Mengusap peluh didahinya, ia kemudian menatap puas hasil karyanya yang menghiasi pahatan wajah sang pemimpin desa.

Menyeringai kecil, ia menarik tali yang mengikat pinggangnya, menarik diri keatas. Ia menapakkan kaki di atas patung dengan nafas yang sedikit tersegal. Gadis kecil itu menggerutu tentang tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat. Lalu, seakan tersadar atas perbuatannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai sembari terkikik.

"pasti akan banyak orang yang protes kali ini! Ah! Aku harus pergi sebelum _Jiji_ mengetahui keberadaan ku!"

Berjalan santai dengan memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana pendek yang di kenakan gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun itu berjalan menjauhi patung dan berjalan mengitari desa melalui tebing tinggi yang melindungi desa. Gadis cilik itu bersiul-siul kala menyadari banyak dari para penduduk yang protes tentang kelakuan nakalnya.

Ini sangat menyenangkan, batinnya kala itu. Ia masih memikirkan rencana selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan kedepannya sebelum kilat putih muncul di hadapannya. Gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu langsung bersiaga. Ia merasakan tubuhnya di angkat layaknya karung beras saat itu juga. Sosok itu memapahnya di pundak. Ia meronta-ronta sembari mengomel.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku masih mau mau mengerjai yang lainnya--" ucapannya terpotong saat sosok yang membawanya melompat kedalam tebing--desa Konoha dan mendarat tepat di atas rumah penduduk. Belum sempat hendak mengutarakan protes, sosok itu lagi-lagi membawanya berlari di atas atap para penduduk.

kedua mata gadis cilik itu melotot horor kala menyadari dirinya akan dibawa kemana. Kantor Hokage--tempat bekerjanya kakek cerewet yang sering membelikannya ramen.

'_Ini buruk! Ini buruk_!'

Mereka sedah memasuki gedung Hokage. Pelipisnya sudah dihiasi oleh keringat.

Meronta-ronta kecil, gadis itu kemudian berseru. "lepaskan aku! Ninja bertopeng aneh! Jangan bawa aku ke tempat _jiji_!" Namun ucapannya sepertinya tidak diindahkan oleh ninja yang membawanya. Gadis itu mendengus pasrah saat ninja itu mendorongnya masuk kedalam ruangan. Lalu, dengan tidak berperasaanya, ninja itu menutup pintu dengan kasar bersamaan dengan suara pintu terkunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sudah kelewatan, Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar sesosok pria lanjut usia yang membuat gadis bernama Naruto itu berjengit kaget. Namun, ia tetap mengontrol ekspresinya dengan baik. Dengan tampang tidak berdosanya gadis itu berujar.

"Aku hanya melukis. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan anak kecil yang sedang menyalurkan bakatnya dengan seonggok batu, Hiruzen _Jiji_."

Hiruzen Sarutobi memijit pelipisnya mendengar jawaban gadis kecil dihadapannya ini. Anak ini selalu punya seribu satu alasan yang membuatnya bungkam ketika ia sedang merasa terpojokkan atau disalahkan. Sungguh, Hiruzen tidak habis pikir dibuatnya. Sepertinya darah Namikaze melekat erat di dalam dirinya, walaupun terlalu sering pemikiran cemerlang tiba disaat yang seperti ini. Andai saja ketika dalam pelajaran pemikiran seperti ini muncul...

Sang Hokage mengerjap, seakan menyadari tujuan ia memanggil bocah tengil dihadapannya ini. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Mengagguk patuh, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan ramen?" tanyanya.

Hiruzen merasakan sudut matanya berkedut jengkel. Menghela nafas gusar, dengan berat hati ia mengangguk mantap dan mendapati sepasang mata sebiru laut menatap binar dirinya.

"_Jiji_ yang terbaik!" Punjinya saat itu juga. Dasar licik.

"Naruto, apa cita-cita mu?" tanya Hiruzen. Manik hitam kelamnya masih menatap gadis cilik dihadapannya guna mendapati jawaban yang memuaskan.

Naruto menyatukan alisnya, memasang posisi berpikir. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerling padanya. "apa itu cita-cita? Semacam ramen?" tanyanya polos. Hiruzen hampir terjengkang kala mendengarkan jawabannya, apa yang ada di pikiran anak ini hanya ramen?

Mendengus keras, Hiruzen menunjukan ekspresi masamnya. "tentu saja bukan! Cita-cita itu seperti impian masa depan. Jadi, kau ingin menjadi apa ketika sudah besar nanti, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Gadis cilik itu menjentikkan jarinya di udara. Dengan cengiran khasnya ia menjawab. "aku ingin menjadi seorang ninja laki-laki yang kuat _jiji_! Aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat kuat agar para penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku!" Hiruzen menatap haru bocah ingusan dihadapannya, namun. Tapi, seakan tersadar dengan kalimat pertama yang ia dengar. Ia menyerngitkan.

"laki-laki? Kau itu perempuan, Naruto." ralatnya kala itu. Naruto merengut tidak suka mendengar perkataan kakek tua dihadapannya. Dengan ketus ia menjawab.

"Laki-laki sama perempuan itu sama saja! Tidak ada bedanya!"

Mengangguk pasrah seolah mengiyakan perkataan yang tidak masuk akal bocah dihadapannya ini. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kalau begitu, mulai besok kau akan masuk ke akademi. Kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang ninja" ujarnya.

"apa aku akan mendapatkan teman?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Hiruzen mengangguk mantap lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Naruto dan menarik pergelangan tangan kecil itu dengan pelan. Terlihat dari ekspresi gadis cilik itu. Ia tengah terkikik membayangkan bagaimana teman-temannya besok. Mungkin ia akan berkenalan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ayo makan ramen!"

oOo

Keesokan harinya, Uzumaki Naruto mendatangi kediaman sang Hokage dan menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan cara yang brutal. Pria lanjut usia itu menggerutu pelan kala mendengar teriakan-teriakan ke frustasian gadis cilik itu. Menghirup nafas dengan rakus lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan, ia harus menenangkan diri terlebih daluhu sebelum meladeni si tengil yang mengusik tidurnya.

Melirik jam yang menggantung rapi di dinding ruang tamu, ia langsung membelalakan kedua matanya. Bahkan saat ini masih pukul empat pagi. Ada apa pula Naruto datang sepagi ini kerumahnya?

Hiruzen menjadi panik, ia membukakan pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan mendapati gadis cilik itu tengah menangis sesegukan sembali meremas kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. Naruto mendongak menatap dirinya dengan bibir yang ditekuk--sedikit bergetar kalau diperhatikan.

Hiruzen dapat menyimpulkannya, apa yang dilihat saat ini berarti...

"Ada apa Naruto?! Siapa yang menyakiti mu?! Katakan padaku siapa?! Akan kuhukum mereka?!" tanyanya beruntun dengan emosi terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

Naruto menggeleng keras, ia semakin meremas erat kaos yang ia kenakan membuat Hiruzen kalang kabut sendiri, pikirannya sudah negatif dan melayang entah kemana-mana.

"_Jiji_, Aku.. aku... Kenapa dadaku membengkak dengan aneh?! Semalam ketika aku ingin tidur rasanya terasa sakit namun aku mengabaikannya karena aku sudah terlalu mengantuk! Tapi, saat aku terbangun ingin buang air kecil, aku mengaruk dada ku dan tiba-tiba saja dadaku sudah membengkak! Apakah saat aku tidur dada ku digigit nyamuk?! Bagaimana ini Jiji! Aku sangat takut" Naruto menceritakannya dengan kepanikan yang ketara. Berbeda dengan Hiruzen yang sudah facepalm sejak mendengar awal cerita Naruto.

Anak ini sungguh sesuatu, berpikir dengan cerdas saat terjebak oleh kesalahannya sendiri. Namun, sangat bodoh dalam memahami perkembangan tubuhnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Hiruzen membenturkan dahinya dengan keras ke tembok.

Merasakan tarikan kecil di lengannya, ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menunduk menatap si tengik.

"A-aku takut _Jiji_, ku pikir kau harus melihatnya--"

"Tidak!" tegasnya kala itu, kedua pipinya merona. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pria normal yang akan langsung _turn on_ saat melihat tubuh wanita--dan saat ini dengan bodohnya Naruto ingin menunjukan dadanya...

Hiruzen menggeleng keras. Mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mendadak absurd, Tidak! Ia bukan seorang pedofil.

Menghela nafas ia kemudian berbalik untuk memasuki rumahnya, ia melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis cilik itu menampilkan raut kebingungan.

"Pulanglah, kau baik-baik saja. Datang ke kantor Hokage saat pukul tujuh pagi. Aku akan membelikan mu sesuatu" ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam. Pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Bocah itu membuat waktu tidurnya yang berharga terbuang dengan Sia-sia.

Sementara Naruto--seakan melupakan ketakutannya. Ia mengeluarkan cengirannya sembari memikirkan apa yang akan dibelikan kakek tua itu padanya, ia kemudian beranjak dari kediaman Hokage dengan ekpresi berbunga-bunga.

oOo

"apa ini? Kenapa pula aku harus memakainya? Aku lebih suka memakai baju langsung dari pada harus mengenakan ini juga! Pasti terasa panas. Kau saja yang memakai ini _jiji_!"

Uzumaki Naruto mencampakan mini bra yang baru saja dibeli oleh Anbu yang disuruhnya dengan tatapan geli.

"kau harus memakainya kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat ke akademi" ujar Hiruzen lesu.

Naruto mengerjap, menatap kakek tua dihadapannya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"lalu, bagaimana cara memakainya?" tanyanya lugu--cenderung polos. Hiruzen seperti ingin membenamkan wajah kedalam tanah. Sungguh, apakah ia harus mengenakannya pada Naruto? Tentu saja tidak! Ia menepukan tangan di udara, dan tidak lama setelahnya. Seorang Anbu bertopeng aneh--menurut Naruto. Surai ungu cerah milik Anbu tersebut membuat Naruto terpana.

"Kau akan mengurus Naruto, lalu mengantarnya ke akademi, aku mengandalkanmu"

"serahkan padaku, Hokage-sama"

oOo

Naruto menggerutu pelan, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, memastikan dirinya aman dari pengawasan Anbu bersurai ungu panjang.

"kenapa pula aku mengenakan celana sependek ini? Dan baju ini juga! Gah, Anbu itu terus mengikuti kalau aku tidak mengenakan pakaian pilihannya, sialan!"

Gadis cilik bersurai pirang keemasan sepunggung itu masih menggerutu sembari menunduk, tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya. Ia kemudian menabrak seseorang. Ia mendongak hendak memaki orang yang menabrak dirinya--namun niat tersebut ia urungkan kala melihat rompi yang dikenakan orang tersebut. Rompi ninja yang tidak ia ketahui pangkatnya. Namun yang pasti, orang ini kuat.

"_ano-gomen_, aku tidak sengaja. Apakah kau tahu orang yang bernama Iruka--" ucapan Naruto terpotong kala orang didepannya ini berujar dengan cepat.

"ah kebetulan sekali! Aku adalah Iruka Umino. Apakah kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Iruka yang mendapati jawaban berupa anggukan dan gumaman rendah. "Kalau begitu ikuti aku, aku adalah wali kelas mu Naru-chan" lanjutnya. Iruka menunjukan jalan menuju kelas mereka. Naruto hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

Netra safirnya tertuju pada pintu kelas yang dibuka oleh wali kelasnya. Ia disuruh berdiri diluar sebelum disuruh masuk untuk mengenalkan diri. Mendapati dirinya disuruh masuk. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, manik sebiru lautan itu tampak menjelajahi ruangan yang akan ia tempati selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal semua!" Naruto memperkenalkan diri secara singkat, sebelum ia diberitahu untuk memberitahukan cita-citanya.

"hmm, ku pikir aku akan menjadi seorang laki-laki yang kuat hingga keberadaanku akan diakui oleh seluruh warga desa" ujarnya dengan cengiran lima jari.

Kelasnya mendadak sunyi, lalu berubah menjadi gelak tawa. Naruto merengut karena impiannya ditertawakan. Tidak ada yang lucu pikirnya.

"Khe, kau lihat dia mau menjadi laki-laki? Perempuan idiot"

"Benar-benar bodoh untuk seorang iblis"

"Dasar perempuan lemah"

"Apa dia sudah kelainan? Bagaimana bisa dia ingin menjadi laki-laki sementara dirinya adalah seorang perempuan"

"Bodoh"

"Idiot"

Naruto menggeram keras. Rambut pirang keemasan sepunggung itu melayang di udara bersamaan dengan kelas yang mendadak hening. Naruto merasakan sesuatu keluar dari tulang ekornya--seperti rantai. Rantai tersebut melambai-lambai di udara, aura mencengkam tiba-tiba terasa pekat hingga membuat mereka yang berada disana keringat dingin.

Naruto menaikkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. "Apa yang kalian katakan? Beraninya kalian mentertawakan dan merendahkan impian ku!" Ujarnya dengan nada rendah. Rantai bewarna perak dengan dilapisi chakra jingga bergerak bebas di udara.

Sang wali kelas menatapnya dengan keterkejutan diwajahnya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada istri Yondaime Hokage yang memiliki rantai chakra yang serupa seperti apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Apakah anak ini ...

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu! Dan kalian, jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi pada Naruto! Mengerti?" tegur sang guru dengan nada memperingati. Dan dibalas oleh murid-muridnya dengan kata yang serempak.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralkan kemarahannya. Perlahan, rambut pirang keemasannya turun bersamaan dengan rantai chakra yang menghilang secara perlahan.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak mata yang dihiasi oleh bulu mata lentik. Netra safirnya melirik ke arah sang guru yang menyuruhnya duduk di samping seorang gadis yang mengatainya barusan. Ia mengerjap sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gadis bersurai merah muda. Ternyata gadis itu meringsut menjauh hingga ia duduk di pinggir, ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat duduknya.

Naruto menatap gadis aneh di depannya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis bersurai merah muda ini menampilkan cengirannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Naru. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa duduk di tengah. Ku harap kita bisa berteman"

Pelipis Naruto berkedut. Apa-apaan ini? Berubahan yang sangat drastis untuk seorang yang baru saja merendahkannya. Tapi Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia mengendikan kedua bahunya lalu mengambil posisi duduk berada di tengah-tengah antara gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura. Dan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai raven dengan model rambut yang sangat aneh baginya.

Naruto menahan tawa melihat sifat anak laki-laki disampingnya ini. Bisa-bisanya ia berlagak sok keren dengan model rambut semacam itu? Sungguh selera yang aneh, pikir Naruto.

"apa yang kau lihat? dasar idiot?" ketusnya kala ia menyadari dirinya diperhatikan sedaritadi.

Naruto mengerjap, bahkan dari cara berbicaranya membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Berengsek!" Makinya dengan keras. Naruto mengabaikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi dasar ninja di depan sana. Ia menggebrak meja lalu menaiki meja anak laki-laki tengik ini lalu berjongkok tepat dihadapannya. Ia tidak mengetahui nama anak ini, bahkan ia tidak mau tahu.

Naruto menatap tajam anak didepannya ini begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka masih berhadapan, melempar tatapan kebencian satu sama lain. Bahkan mengabaikan teguran dari guru, dan mengabaikan komentar teman-temannya yang lain, yang mengatainya gadis bar-bar. Naruto tidak peduli. Ia terlalu kesal untuk saat ini.

Hingga ia merasakan punggungnya seperti didorong seseorang. Kedua matanya melotot saat itu juga begitu pula anak laki-laki didepannya. Bibir mereka bertabrakan dengan tidak sengaja, sungguh. Dilihat dari sudut manapun pasti semua orang mengira Naruto lah yang agresif.

Guru mereka berteriak dengan histeris. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Detik itu juga menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan menjulurkan lindahnya sembari mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" gerutunya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat tenang, tidak bereaksi apapun. Bahkan untuk mengusap bibirnya. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Hari pertama sekolahku sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa pula Jiji memasukan ku kedalam akademi ini?" gerutu Naruto.

Iruka merasa disorientasi saat itu juga. Ia menggeleng keras dengan pelipis yang sudah dihiasi oleh keringat sebutir jagung. "M-maa, saatnya kita ke lapangan training untuk mempraktikan materi terbaru kita, taijutsu" Ia menggiring semua muridnya menuju lapangan training sembari memikirkan satu hal, apa yang harus ia sampaikan mengenai hari pertama Naruto di akademi pada sang Hokage?

Sesampainya mereka di lapangan. Ia mulai menjelaskan tehnik dasar dalam taijutsu sampai menyuruh muridnya untuk duel guna untuk mempraktikan pemahaman materi. Hingga tiba giliran Naruto, ia tersentak saat namanya dipanggil, namun. Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan ke area yang sudah di tandai. Dan kedua matanya membelalak kala baru menyadari bahwa lawan duelnya adalah si bocah tengik.

"baiklah, yang terakhir adalah Uzumaki Naruto melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Secara teknis, tenaga laki-laki dua kali lebih besar dari pada tenaga perempuan. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke. Ku harap kau tidak terlalu berlebihan denagn menganggap ini semua serius"

Mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan oleh gurunya membuat emosi mendadak menguasai tubuhnya. Apa-apaan gurunya menjelaskan perbedaan tersebut padanya? Apa Iruka-sensei ingin merendahkan dirinya karena dirinya perempuan? Dunia sungguh tidak adil, pikirnya.

Naruto sudah memasang posisi bertarung. Ia menganggap semua ini dengan mudah, namun nyatanya...

Brak.

"Arghh" ringisnya kala punggungnya mendarat dengan keras di permukaan tanah. Ia bahkan baru menyadari posisinya yang berada di bawah dengan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha yang sedang duduk diatas perutnya dengan mengarahkan kunai tepat dilehernya. Siapa namanya tadi? Sasule?

Naruto memutar bola mata jengah. Ia merasa dirinya sangat direndahkan saat ini. Ia tidak menyukai kekalahan telak semacam ini.

Uchiha itu bangkit dari posisinya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Uchiha muda itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"Perempuan memang lemah, selalu memerlukan bantuan. Jangan berharap perempuan akan dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan seorang Laki-laki. Sangat konyol" ujarnya disertai dengusan, lalu ia menyodorkan tangannya guna menjabat tangan lawan duelnya seperti yang gurunya ajarkan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto tentunya, ia langsung mendidih mendengar serentet kalimat yang menusuk tepat ke dalam hatinya. Dengan wajah merah padam--bahkan rambut pirang keemasan nya sampai ikut melambai ke udara sangking

kesalnya sang empu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mungkin orang lain kira Naruto akan menbalas jabatan itu, namun yang diharapkan tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Naruto malah mengarahkan tangannya ke kerah tinggi baju anak tengil dari klan Uchiha. Dan menariknya guna memberikan respon atas ketidaksukaannya terhadap orang ini. Ia sedikit mendongak menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menjengkelkan?! Akan kupastikan pada pertarungan kita yang selanjutnya, kau lah yang akan kalah! dengar itu Sasule!" dan setelah mengatakannya, Naruto mendorong mundur tubuh yang tidak bergeming didepannya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju sang Uchiha. Naruto langsung berjalan meninggalkan sosok yang berdiri kaku ditengah lapangan training.

Ia tercengang bukan karena serentet kekesalan perempuan itu, bukan. Ia tercengang karena perempuan itu menyebut namanya dengan plesetan yang membuat sang pemilik nama sweatdrop. "apa-apaan itu Sasule? Bukankah sangat mudah mengucapkan namaku? Si idiot itu."

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum samar, menyadari kebodohan sang perempuan bersurai pirang, Sasuke menggumamkan satu kata yang sangat jarang diucapkan olehnya.

"Menarik"


	2. misi membosankan

Time skip beberapa tahun.

Didalam sebuah hutan, terdapat seorang gadis bersurai pirang keemasan yang tengah terbaring dengan nafas tersegal akibat latihan non stop. Ia mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi, lalu mengumpat dengan kata-kata yang tidak ramah lingkungan. Jangan lupakan bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang gadis barbar.

Ia berdecak kesal lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan hutan tempat latihannya. Hari sudah mulai menggelap, dan ia harus kembali untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuh dan pakaiannya sudah sangat kumal, seperti anak terlantar diluaran sana. Naruto mengerjap, pemikirannya tersebut sepertinya ia benarkan. Dari dulu ia memang anak terlantar bukan? Tidak ada yang mengurus kehidupannya. Kecuali Jiji Hokage--yang memberikannya uang saku bulanan. Yah, setidaknya ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Well, karena ia baru saja mendapatkan gelar genin dua hari yang lalu, sepertinya ia harus meminta dibelikan pakaian baru. Memikirkan model pakaiannya nanti membuat dirinya menyeringai. Ia harap ia akan sangat keren dengan gaya barunya sebelum menjalankan misi.

Begitu keluar dari hutan, ia langsung melompat terjun ke desa. Sekarang ini ia sudah bisa mengontrol chakra, tentu saja ia sudah bisa berlari di atap orang seperti ninja yang memapahnya waktu ia masih berumur tujuh tahun.

Sudah terdapat beberapa perubahan yang mencolok di tubuh Naruto. Tinggi tubuhnya sudah bertambah walaupun hanya beberapa senti saja. Rambutnya semakin panjang--menjuntai hingga ke panggulnya, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan akan memotong rambutnya tersebut. Dada nya semakin sintal, sangat ideal untuk tubuhnya sendiri. Bokongnya sudah sangat atletis--mungkin karena belakangan ini ia suka melakukan olahraga ekstrim. Damn! Padahal ia masih berusia tiga belas tahun.

Semua itu sangat sempurna dimata orang, bahkan teman-teman perempuannya mendengus iri kala melihat tubuhnya. Naruto tidak menyukainya, bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terlalu menonjol tersebut tidak disukainya karena ia tidak bisa menjadi laki-laki. Terakhir kali ia melakukan protes pada sang Hokage mengenai tubuhnya ini, Naruto tidak mendapatkan jawaban dan hanya mendapatkan sebuah lemparan buku yang mengenai tepat di dahinya.

Ditambah lagi ia mendapatkan serentetan ceramah yang mengatakan ia harus bersikap layaknya perempuan. Telinganya terasa berasap kala itu. Namun ia tetap mendengar ceramah tersebut hingga kakek tua tersebut lelah sendiri.

Naruto jadi sweatdrop sendiri mengingat kenangan buruk tersebut. Ia meringis lalu menapakan kaki di balkon apartemennya. Membuka jendela kamarnya, ia kemudian masuk melalui jendela. Padahal masih ada pintu disana.

Gadis kumal tersebut langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur empuknya tanpa mandi atau pun ganti baju. Jorok memang, namun begitulah dirinya. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya lalu mulai memasuki alan mimpinya.

Paginya, Naruto langsung bergegas ke gedung Hokage. Dan masuk dengan mendobrak pintu masuk ke ruangan Hokage. Hiruzen yang saat itu tengah menandatangani berkas terlonjak kaget sehingga dengan tidak sengaja ia menekan pen terlalu keras, kertas tersebut robek. Hiruzen menghela nafas gusar. Lalu menggerling pada si kuning pembuat onar, sungguh. Ia ingin mengamuk saat ini juga.

"Jiji! Aku ingin pakaian baru sebelum memulai misi pertama ku! Ayo belikan aku! Belikan aku! Aku juga ingin sepatu ninja yang baru!" Lihatlah, sekarang si tengik ini tengah memasang tampang memelas yang mulai detik ini akan di benci olehnya. Ia mencatat itu dalam hatinya.

Dengan wajah pokerface. Ia menepukan kedua tangannya di udara. Dan munculah tiga orang anbu, sepertinya dua dari tiga di antara mereka adalah laki-laki saat mereka mengucapkan salam hormat pada hokage. Yang satu bersurai perak, dan yang satunya lagi bersurai hitam dengan rambut yang panjang diikat rendah. Dan kemudian--oh tidak. Yang satu ini adalah Anbu yang membuat dirinya trauma akan pakaian yang dipilihnya.

"Kau! Aku tidak mau pergi bersama mu untuk berbelanja pakaian baruku! Kau merusak semua impianku kalau kau ikut!" Jengkel Naruto sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Anbu bersurai ungu panjang.

"ikut dengan mereka, atau kau tidak mendapatkan pakaian baru sama sekali" Ancam Hiruzen. Naruto mengangguk pasrah. Lalu menggerling kepada tiga Anbu di belakangnya.

Menatap mereka bertiga dengan menyipitkan mata curiga. Naruto menggeram kesal.

Semuanya pasti tidak seperti ekspetasinya.

Naruto menatap Anbu didepannya ini dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, keputusan yang salah baginya untuk mengiyakan perkataan kakek tua itu. Dan lihat lah sekarang ini, ia tengah berada di ruang ganti berdua dengan Anbu bersurai ungu. Dua anbu lagi sedang menjaga kamar ganti.

Apa-apaan sikap kurang ajar merrka ini?! Mereka bersikap seolah mengetahui dirinya akan kabur ketika diajak berbelanja. Dan sepertinya sikap siaga mereka itu membuat Naruto mengutuk mereka dalam hati.

"cepatlah! Aku ingin baju berwarna hitam itu! Jangan paksa aku untuk memakai yang ini!"

Anbu itu tetap tidak bergeming, ia masih betah menyodorkan berbagai macam baju yang sudah dipilihnya. Itu bukan selera Naruto. Itu terlalu feminim, ia tentu saja bukan gadis yang semacam itu.

"Hokage-sama mengatakan kau harus memakai baju ini. Kalau tidak, ramen yang ada di rumahmu akan dibuang" ujarnya enteng. Naruto mematung, kakek tua sialan itu sungguh menjengkelkan!

Naruto merebut baju yang tengah dipegang oleh Anbu tersebut. Lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar ganti. "aku tidak ingin berganti pakaian diperhatikan orang lain, hargai privasi ku!" Dan, blam. Pintu tertutup dengan keras.

Para Anbu tentu saja langsung mengelus dada. Seperti kata atasan mereka. Bocah ini merepotkan. Dan mereka menyetujui hal itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dengan menggunakan baju barunya. Ia menggerutu tentang bajunya yang terlalu terbuka dan celananya yang terlalu pendek.

Anbu bersurai hitam panjang mengomentari Naruto, bahwa tidak ada yang berselera melihat tubuh anak kecil sepertinya, ucapannya sepertinya membuat Naruto menjadi cerah kembali. Tapi, ucapan Anbu bersurai hitam tidak sinkron dengan hatinya. Dalam hati ia menyerukan bahwa pakaian tersebut tentu saja mengundang hawa nafsu.

Berbeda dengan Anbu bersurai perak. Matanya memicing, meneliti penampilan barunya. Namun enggan mengomentari. Mereka bertiga menganggung serempak setelah melemparkan kode satu sama lain. Naruto yang melihat ini mengendikan kedua bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju kasir.

"oh, jangan lupa. Kalian harus membayar semua baju yang dipilih oleh nee-chan ini. Aku pergi duluan! Aku harus pergi mengambil misi pertamaku menjadi seorang ninja ttebayo!"

Ketiga Anbu tersebut langsung mengecek dompetnya. Dan menatapnya miris, dengan sumpah serapah. Sepertinya uang mereka akan habis. Kedua laki-laki di diantara mereka menatap gadis bersurai ungu dihadapannya dengan tatapan menusuk. Sementara yang ditatap sweatdrop. Salahkan dengan selera feminim gadis ini. Uang mereka terkuras habis.

Dan Hokage harus membayar semua ini...

Dua orang remaja berbeda jenis kelamin tengah berdiri didepan kantor Hokage. Yang satu terlihat menggerutu, dan yang satu terlihat cuek-bebek. Walaupun dalam hati ia sedang menyebutkan beranekaragam kata-kata yang tidak ramah lingkungan.

Suara derap langkah terdengar oleh pendengaran dua remaja tersebut. Mereka sama-sama menoleh searah sumber suara. Dan keduanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"minnaa! Aku terlambat! Maaf -ttebayo!"

Uzumaki Naruto mendarat dengan tidak santainya, dengan nafas memburu ia berjalan mendekati dua rekan se-teamnya lalu menariki pergelangan tangan mereka. Sementara yang ditarik hanya menyergit bingung.

"Kalian lupa? Kita harus meminta misi kepada Jiji! Ah ini misi pertamaku! Ku harap ini misi yang menyenangkan!" serunya kala itu.

Mereka bertiga memasuki gedung dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya sampai pada pintu ruangan Hokage--Natuto membuka pintunya dengan satu tendangan, dua rekannya terkejut begitu pula yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Yo! Jiji! Berikan aku misi yang menyenangkan!" Pintanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka. Naruto tidak perlu terkejut, ia sudah mengetahuinya, sosok tersebut adalah jounin pebimbing team tujuh yang berarti orang ini adalah gurunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di pucuk kepala Naruto. Gadis itu mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

"Jaga sikapmu didepan Hokage!Naruto" tegur Sakura, ia meniup kepalan tangannya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memukul puncak kepala si kuning.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh seperti itu, Sakura. Naruto sudah ku anggap seperti cucu ku sendiri" ujar Hiruzen setelah menatap para genin di hadapannya ini. "baiklah, karena ini misi pertama kalian, aku akan memberikan kalian misi tingkat D!" tegasnya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, ia sungguh senang saat ini. "Yosh! Misi pertama dimulai!"

-Setelah menjalankan puluhan misi tingkat D sebanyak dua puluh dua kali.-

"Sialan! Aku muak dengan misi seperti ini! Tidak bisakah kita mendapatkan misi yang sulit? Apakah seorang ninja akan mengurus pemandian panas seperti ini?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Ini sungguh menjengkelkan, ia tidak menyukainya! Apa-apaan pula dengan menyuruh seorang genin seperti mereka membersihkan lantai pemandian air panas? Ini sungguh tidak berguna!

Sebuah keranjang sabun mendarat tepat didahi sang gadis pirang hingga membuat sang empu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam pemandian.

Sementara pelaku pelemparan menatap sang korban dengan sebuah tawa bahagia. "lihat itu Naruto! Kau harus fokus untuk mengerjakan sesuatu! Jika tidak, kau akan terjatuh seperti itu" Ejek Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai gulali tersebut mulai menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaiannya, kemudian menyusul temannya untuk berendam ke dalam kolam.

Ia mendesah pelan kala merasakan tubuhnya merileks, kemudian manik zambrudnya menggerling pada Naruto yang beranjak dari kolam. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti sakura--menanggalkan pakaiannya lalu kembali masuk kedalam kolam. Sakura mendengus iri menatap tubuh temannya ini. Bagaimana tubuhnya sudah berkembang seperti itu, sementara dirinya masih datar seperti ini?

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan pakaian ku yang sudah basah? Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan pakaian itu lagi?!" Gerutu Naruto. Gadis bersurai gulali itu terkikik pelan. "Kalau begitu kau tak perlu menggunakan pakaian ketika pulang Nanti" ujarnya enteng.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata dengan wajah yang terasa memanas, Sakura sudah gila, pikirnya.

"Kau gila!" pekiknya.

Sakura mengabaikan perkataanya, dan berujar. "Naru, bagaimana mereka sudah sebesar itu? Punyaku bahkan baru tumbuh!"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin Naruto jawab. Bagaimana pula ia ingin menjawabnya? Sementara dirinya sendiri tidak mengetahui penyebab dadanya membengkak?

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Mereka tiba-tiba saja tum-Ahh apa yang kau lakukan?!" jengkel Naruto kala merasakan kedua tangan kurang ajar milik temannya ini meremas dadanya--dan kenapa pula ia bisa mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti tadi?

"Wah, ini sangat besar! Sangat menyenangkan bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini!"

"Ahh! ti-tidak! Jangan disana lagi! Hen-hentikan sialan! Kau--Ahh!"

"Nghh! Hentikan!"

Di pemandian sebelah, Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha sasuke mematung kala mendengar suara laknat terdengar dari pemandian disebelah milik mereka ini. Sang guru tiba-tiba merasa panik. Ia hendak mengecek kondisi muridnya namun ia urungkan saat ia merasakan tepukan di lengannya. Ia menggerling pada murid laki-lakinya ini, Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk mengecek bersama dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang guru.

Mereka berlari keluar dari pemandian pria dan langsung memasuki pemandian wanita--tempat kedua murid perempuannya tengah bertugas. Ia mematung kala melihat kondisi murid perempuannya ini. Begitu pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang ikut mematung dengan semburat merah di pipinya kala menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya ini.

Sakura Haruno yang menyadari kehadiran guru dan seseorang yang dicintainya langsung menjerit, ia melepaskan kedua tanganya dari dada Naruto. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, ia langsung menutupi dadanya yang masih terlihat datar. Berbeda dengan Naruto--gadis ini menggerling pada guru dan reka laki-laki se-teamnya dengan pandangan sayu, wajahnya memerah.

"Sen-sensei, pakaian ku basah. Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin pulang" ujarnya sedikit panik, nafasnya tersegal-segal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Ia menyatukan alisnya kala merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sesak. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sepertinya ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada ibunya saat menyelesaikan misi.

Naruto hendak menjawab, namun tangisannya sudah lebih dahulu pecah, ia sangat takut. Dengan bibir yang bergetar ia berujar. "Sakura meremas dadaku! Kata Anbu ungu, dada perempuan itu bisa bertambah besar kalau diremas! Terus, bagaimana ini?! Aku takut jika dadaku semakin membesar! Hiks" ia terisak sembari menceritakannya.

Kakashi facepalm, anak ini terlalu polos untuk di usili oleh rekannya, Yugao. Gadis itu sudah mengotori pikiran anak ini, walaupun ia tidak mengerti dengan baik maksud dari perkataannya.

"dengar, Naru. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, jangan percaya padanya. Sekarang, bergegaslah berpakaian, kita akan segera melaporkan misi pada Hokage" ujar sang guru sebelum menarik remaja uchiha keluar dari onsen perempuan.

Suasana mencengkam terjadi di ruang Hokage, tentu saja aura tersebut dikeluarkan oleh seorang Uzumaki bersurai pirang. Ia tengah melakukan serangkaian protes untuk kenaikan tingkat misi yang akan dijalankannya nanti.

"Kau belum bisa menjaga diri, Naruto" Ujar sang hokage tidak habis pikir.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas gusar diruangan yang mendadak bersuasana tegang. "maa, kupikir mereka sudah bisa menjaga diri, lagi pula ada aku yang menjaga mereka, Hiruzen-sama" ujar sang jounin menenangkan.

Hiruzen nampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Ia menjadi dilema sendiri. Membiarkan anak ceroboh keluar desa adalah sebuah kesalahan yang amat fatal. Tapi jika di lihat lagi...

"Karasu!" panggilnya kala itu. Dan muncul lah seorang Anbu bersurai hitam yang di ikat rendah. "kode enam belas" dan, poff. Tubuh ambu tersebut diliputi oleh asap putih dan muncul lah seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan, Naruto mengerjap, hendak berbicara namun ucapannya ia urungkan kala mendengar Sasuke memanggil laki-laki itu.

"Nii-san?" panggil Sasuke, Yang dipanggil hanya menggerling dari sudut matanya. Lalu memberikan salam hormat pada sang hokage.

"kau akan kuberikan tugas untuk menjaga kelompok tujuh selama mereka menjalankan misi keluar desa besok, pukul tujuh. Semuanya berkumpul di depan gerbang." ujar Hiruzen yang mendaoati jawaban persetujuan dengan tegas. Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan ini.

Yang lain hendak keluar sebelum Naruto berujar dengan penuh semangat. "Jiji! Aku sudah memakai baju yang nee-san itu pilih! Sekarang kau harus membelikan ku satu dus ramen seperti perjanjian kita! Dadah jiji~ aku mencintai uang mu~" dan Naruto langsung keluar ruangan, namun ketika meraih gagang pintu, ia melayangkan flying kiss padanya, lalu gadis itu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Pelipis Hiruzen berkedut kesal. Ia membatin tentang sikap Naruto yang semakin menjengkelkan.

Satu ruangan pada sweatdrop melihat tingkah absurd gadis pirang tersebut.

Setelah izin pamit undur diri, Uchiha bungsu berjalan keluar gedung diikuti dengan sang adik yang mengekori dari belakang. Uchiha Itachi nama pemuda itu. Ia menggerling pada sang adik yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"ada yang membuat mu penasaran, Sasuke?" tanyanya. Adiknya kelihatan terkejut, ia kemudian menatap sinyal adiknya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Itachi menurutinya. Dan kedua matanya membelalak kala mendengar perkataan adiknya yang lugu ini.

"Nii-san, kenapa saat aku melihat Naruto telanjang tengah berendam di onsen, tubuh bagian bawahku terasa keras dan sesak? Apakah aku sakit? Tapi ku pikir iya, soalnya aku merasakan sakit saat aku menyentuh kemaluanku" bisiknya dengan nada rendah. Itachi menjauhkan telinganya dan menatap lekat sang adik yang saat ini tengah membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan pipi yang merona.

Menepuk dahinya keras ia kemudian menyeret adiknya berjalan ke komplek Uchiha, sepertinya sudah saatnya ia memberikan edukasi dewasa kepada adiknya.


End file.
